


Dean Hates Witches

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Set during season five. Dean hates witches





	Dean Hates Witches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: hump

Dean hated witches. Seriously, he hated them almost as much as flying. At least they had whammied Dean and not Sam, the important thing was that Sam was safe.

Now, Dean had to deal with a hard-on that wouldn’t go away and a desire to hump Cas’ leg. They had stopped at a gas station on the way back to the motel and Dean had jerked off in a truly disgusting bathroom but it hadn’t help at all.

Dean and Cas walked into the motel room as Sam made some lame excuse to leave them alone. 

Cas was standing close, just watching Dean.

‘Would you like some help?’ Cas asked.

‘I got it. I’ll... I’ll...’ Dean stammered because he had no idea what to do. He didn’t think getting a hooker would cut it.

‘Please let me help you,’ Cas pleaded as he stepped even close.

Dean backed up and fell backward onto the bed when his knees hit it.

‘Unless you have a sex machine, I don’t think you can help,’ he joked.

‘I don’t have a sex machine, but I think I’ll manage.’

Dean’s eyes went wide, Cas was serious. Dean felt his hands start to sweat.

‘I don’t want to force you to do anything.’

Cas rolled his eyes. ‘I’m an ancient being with power you can’t imagine. You are not forcing me to do anything.’

‘Okay. Okay. If you’re sure. Do you need some pointers? You’re still a virgin.’

‘I believe I’ll manage. I may not have hands on experience, but I have multitudes of humans engaged in amorous activities.’

Dean’s cock twitched as an images of Cas watching ran through his head.

Cas moves to the bed and knelt down, he unzipped Dean’s pants and pulled out Dean’s hard cock. 

Dean was getting ready for a horrible blowjob, but he wasn’t prepared for the feeling of Cas’ tongue traveling up the underside of his cock.

Dean groaned as Cas’ tongue swirled around the head of his cock.

He groaned again when Cas wrapped his warm, wet mouth around the cock head and sucked.

He had to stop himself from thrusting into Cas’ mouth.

Cas’ head bobbed up and down as he took more and more of Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

Cas’ head bobbed as Dean gripped the puke green bedspread under him until his knuckles were white.

Dean tried to say something as he felt his orgasm build, but all he could do was grunt.

Cas lowered his head until his nose pressed against Dean jeans.

Dean’s back arched as he came hard.

After he came down from his orgasm, he felt wetness against his now soft cock. He saw Cas wiping his cock with a washcloth.

‘Thanks, Cas,’ Dean said.

‘You’re very welcome. Is there anything else you need?’

Images of Dean wrapping Cas in his arms ran through his mind.

‘Nah, I’m good,’ Dean said.

He really hated witches because they gave him something he wanted but could never have again.


End file.
